Sins Against The Forbidden
by LisaIsBurning
Summary: Once upon a time there was an angel. The angel met a demon, they grew hatred for each other, but eventually fell in love. Their love was forbidden, so they kept it secret. But there was one flaw in their love. The demon could not touch the angel
1. Chapter 1

The evening was slowly dawning on the town as Ivan walked among the people, invisible to the mortal eyes. He had a too-cheerful smile on his face; his was stomach full and happy after sucking the soul from a female citizen, her body left in a dirty ally for someone to find.

The thought of someone finding her empty shell of a body and screaming in fear, or even having a heart attack, amused him greatly. He couldn't help but let the little chuckle slip past his full lips. He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment, to let the cool breeze rush through his silky, pale hair. Ivan's moment of silence, was cut short, when he snapped opened his eyes.

He felt a strong and pure presence nearby. He hummed, glancing around, lilac eyes scanning the oblivious humans walking past.

"...Where is it...?" he questioned himself under his breath. He scanned the area, then continued walking, taking a sniff of the icy air. He walked a few more miles, and then turned into an alleyway, pulling his black coat closer to his body.

Suddenly, the violet eyed demon felt the presence grow close, so much so that he could just smell the pure soul. Defiantly more pure than anything he has felt and it sent shivers down his spine. There was only one being it could be, and it made the Russian lick his lips.

"Angel..." He hummed, his smile growing wider as he looked around more curiously.

"Come out come out wherever you are~" He sang out, sickeningly, "I know you are here~"

He closed his eyes, taking in a large breath of air before turning around. His head tilted to the side, catching bright blue eyes.

"Mmm...so now I have an angel following me~?" He asked the man in the distance bemusedly. The angel looked back at him. Ivan's grin widened.

Apart from the messy, buzzed, blonde hair it had, the angel was quite beautiful, he had to admit that. His wings though, distracted him from the rest of the body. It was curved down. Fine, silky feathers, were attached, looking more fake than real. They traveled all along the wings, making a end to the tip, were Ivan could see the thin little parts of the polished feathers.

He stepped closer to the pure being, circling him once before stopping in front of him. "Privyet, malen'kiy Angel." He greeted back, grinning at the young male. "What is a pretty little creature doing following a demon, hmm?" He asked, curiously.

"You've been eating souls." The angel watched him, his high-arching brows added to his look of slight surprise and continuous interest "You need to leave." His soft lips curved into a smile."Please?"

Ivan blinked before a laugh rolled from his mouth. It took a moment for his laughter to boil down, but once it did, he grinned down at the angel.

"You are very new to this sort of thing, aren't you?" He mused before leaning down to meet the blond at eye level, The creature looked back at him with confusion, his upturned nose inches away from his own.

"I will not be going anywhere, lapushka. So far, the souls I have eaten have been quite delicious, and it is never easy finding new territory." He explained, rather smugly. The angel blinked, and to Ivan's surprise, smiled.

"How come?" It asked, hopping closer to him, curiosity washing over his honey-wheat face."I've never seen a sinner this up close before."

A pale brow rose curiously, "Because, lapushka, demons get hungry and they need something to fill their empty souls." He explained. He hummed, looking over his face.

The angel had a triangular with a chin that came more to a point, but was fairly curved. He had high cheekbones, that looked to be shaped as a mini apple plucked from a tree itself. He could just look at the face, and tell he was young. Ivan looked into light blue, deep-set, eyes, searching for some sort of secret that he could use agianst the angel.

Nothing.

"How old are you, malutka...?" he questioned.

"My elders say i'm pretty young, but i'm seven hundred years old." The angel chirped back, his smooth, honeyed voice, sounding more like a song than sentence. "And you?"

The demon scoffed, "Ah, that is young...much to young to come across a creature like me." He mused, standing straight. "I have lost count of the years I have been like this...but I am fairly certain I am at the very least a couple millennia older than you, malutka." He mused, sending a piercing glare to the angel. The angel stood up as well, ignoring it completely.

"Hmmmm...my elders say i'm old enough though. every angel has to go at age 5 hundred." The angel informed, brushing his wings closer to him. Ivan hummed, giving an indifferent shrug.

"I would not know. I have never been to Heaven, nor have I spoken to an angel long enough to know." He tilted his head, "I am surprised you have not flown away to find an older Angel or even an Arch...Why?"

"I don't know. i'm lonely." He looked at Ivan's head, making Ivan feel uncomfortable. "I like your horns. Now leave."

He gave an odd look to the male before scoffing and shaking his head, "Nyet." He answered, "I have claimed this area for myself. These humans...these souls...They all belong to me. Now, I suggest you fly away before I do decide to kill you like the rest, da?" He said with a dark grin. There was no way he was going to lose these grounds to a little petty angel like this one. He has been looking far to long for this!

"Go ahead, you can't kill me." The angel replied, crossing his arms, giggling. "I'm not as weak as I look sinner! This is MY area!"

He barked out a laugh, "You underestimate me, malyutka. That will be your greatest mistake." He pointed out, his purple eyes glowing lightly, as the air around them became frigidly thin. "You will not make me leave." he remarked firmly.

"If you say so you sinner~" The angel's wings glowed, producing some sort of faint light. Ivan shifted positions. He knew what was coming. Of course he did, he had trained for this back in hell. The angel's wings would glow, then strike first. That's how it always went. Ivan smirked. This will be a good disadvantage.

He shook his head, "You are a stupid creature." he mused, tilting his head, forming up a plan in his head,"What is your name.?" He asked curiously. Perfect. Distract the angel of the battle, then take him off guard. After then, pin him down, take his soul, and eat it. Wonderful plan!

"Alfred." The angel replied, then formed his lips into a cute pout. "And i'm not stupid!" The angel, furrowed his golden eyebrow in thought. Alfred turned around, and huffed. "You may keep your area, sinner."

Ivan was taken aback. Keep the area? Was he serious? Well good, better off for him. Good thing too, he wouldn't want to waste his energy on this thing anyway. Ivan took this a a victory.

He smirked, "Interesting." He stepped up closer, a mere inch away from pressing against his back. Ivan could feel the warmth radiating into his chest.

"Spasibo, Fredka. I am pleased to know my feeding will not be interrupted." He mused oh so closely to his ear, "And I do have a name...believe it or not, it is not 'sinner'." His icy breath brushed over his neck, "Call me, Ivan, da?" he whispered, smiling in amusement, as he watched the angel shiver.

Alfred's innocent face formed some sort of look of distrust,but nodded. "A-alright...Ivan it is." Alfred swiftly turned back around to face him.

His grin widened, his hand slowly coming up, "Hmm...it sounds so sweet coming from your lips..." He cooed, his fingers lightly touching his chin, his thumb brushing the soft, warm skin underneath, only to have the blond's veins turn blue and his skin blacken under his touch. Alfred made a look of pain, then yelped, and fell, holding his chin in pain and shock.

A small frown appeared on his face as he gazed down at the angel on the ground. After a moment of watching the dark spot slowly recede, he knelt down in front of him. "I told you that you had underestimated me..." He said softly, "That is what happens when a demon touches an angel. It can taint their purity, even destroy them...It is a shame...Your skin is so warm..." His voice fell a couple pitches softer at the end as he gave a small smile, his violet eyes flashing a deeply hidden loneliness.

He stood again, "Go find a perch to sit on...It is better for you to leave me alone, da?" He grinned, his face suddenly giving nothing else away. Alfred looked up at him, and Ivan felt a sense of dread wash over him, wondering if he had sensed some sort of weakness emitting from him.

His worry distinguished, when he saw Alfred nod. "Well, it hurt, i'll have to admit that."

"Da, I could tell." He answered, eyes narrowing cautiously, "I do not understand why you still stand here when you know I can hurt you so easily."

Alfred stood up, thinking his answer over. Ivan watched as he saw the blonde's face hold faces of confusion, loneliness, then happiness. After a moment of silence, he replied.

"Because I trust you I guess." He answered simply. "I'm not afraid of you..."

Ivan linked, once, twice before recovering from these words. How stupid is this angel?

He raised yet another surprised brow, "Are you saying, for whatever reason, that you are happy talking to me..?" He asked, incredulously. "You are an angel. You should not feel comfort in staying around a demon."

"I'm happy talking, yes, because i'm lonely." Alfred sighed, looking at Ivan with truthful eyes. "Your the only person I've talked to. I enjoy your company"

The taller man gave him a wary look, his eyes looking him over, "You are an odd little angel..." he noted.

"And your an odd demon!" He snapped back stepping closer to him. "Your not so different then me myself, Ivan."

Ivan remained still as he looked down at the other, "And how do you think so..?" He asked, again quite curious of his answer. Alfred pursed his lips, then looked down, then back up at Ivan.

"I don't know...I just feel it."

He sighed and shook his head at the response, "We are nothing alike, little angel..." He said, finally turning to walk away, "You have made me hungry...I am leaving." He finished, giving a back-handed wave as his eyes scanned over the lingering humans in the streets for his next victim. Though, deep inside, he just needed a distraction to how lonely and cold he truly felt, a sensation he hadn't felt in so long. He needed to stay numb, but that angel made something stir deep inside him.

Ivan continued to walk, when he heard Alfred's voice again from the distance, "Wait!"

The demon felt Alfred's hand touch his. He stopped, feeling warmth seep into his body before quickly disappearing, hearing a big yelp, and turned with wide eyes,

"You must have some kind of death wish, da?" he snapped a little, narrowing his eyes as he watched the bright angel fall on the floor, cradling his bruised hand.

"...What do you want?" He continued after a moment, his voice a bit calmer.

"C-can i see you again?" Alfred asked, looking up at him. "Can you promise?"

Ivan stared at the young angel, something he hadn't felt since he died, throbbing in his chest. He looked at the angel, and thought it over.

"Maybe..." He finally answered, "I cannot promise that you will." He stated firmly.

"I will! I swear to God! Can we shake on it!" Alfred held out his hand, but then remembered the pain, so held out his pinkie instead. Ivan sighed, arching his brow.

"You are the first I have heard to take 'the lords name in vain.'" he stated, bemusedly as he turned fully to him. He looked down to the offered pinkie and pointed to it, "You know, that is still going to hurt you."

"I know. And God will forgive me! "Alfred stated, still holding it out for Ivan to shake. Ivan stared at the finger. Should he? Or should he just kill the angel on the spot? It would have been a good idea to kill him, then again, he was lonely. The angel could offer some sort of company, maybe even some secrets about heaven.

He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his pale hair. "Fine...but you will regretting it." He said, hesitantly reaching out to hook their pinkies together, watching as the boy's golden tanned skin darkened once again.

He looked at Alfred's face, who tried to keep a straight look, shaking their pinkies, then letting go quickly.

He hummed, eyeing the boy a moment, "I can leave now, da?" He asked, trying to sound more irritable than he was. Alfred nodded at him, smiling.

"See you around!" Alfred stretched his snow-colored wings, lifting them high, before bringing them down quickly, shouting him up into the sky. Ivan brought his arm up to his face, to cover it from the dust as he watched as the bright creature fly away. He sighed again, shaking his head as he walked away, disappearing into the crowds.

Ivan slipped around a back ally, peeking out to watch the distant angel on a rooftop nearby, talking to himself What was with him? He shook his head,

"I don't understand..." He sighed out loud, but couldn't help the small smile that lifted the corners of his mouth. Maybe it won't be so bad...wait, what was he thinking? Won't be so bad? He was friends with an angel! An angel! Why would he do that? It was the angel's fault! He had made him through trickery! He was sure of it! What will he do? Kill the angel, right? He was older, it would be easy to do so. He couldn't betray his word, though. So that was out of the picture. Why did he do this? He would have to keep the whole thing a secret, right? Yes, of course. No way could he ever tell his friends! They would blurt it out to everyone else, and then what? Chaos!

Ivan growled, and looked back up at the angel who was sitting at the edge of the rooftop, holding some sort of bird in his hand. He whistled to it, as the bird chirped back. Alfred laughed cheerfully.

Hmmm. He could talk it over to the angel. Knock some sense into him so he couldn't tell anyone as well. It could work right? Ivan sighed, and looked back down.

He had just been handed a death sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

The stars winked at Alfred as he watched the colors form from orange, pink, and yellow, to a dark blue, forming into twilight. He sighed, watching the gleaming orbs of light shine down on him. He wish he could stop this time forever. It was so beautiful. But he couldn't. Nope, he had to watch over the city...like always.

Alfred sat up hesitantly,gazing at the stars one last time before sending a thanks to God under his swung his legs over the edge, and stood up, stretching, and spreading out his wings, then shooting up into the night sky.

The air was clear and cold. It was refreshing though. Alfred could stay up there the rest of his days if he had a choice. He flew toward the city below, watching the people getting pulled by horses. He continued to watch,fizing his sight at a woman dressed in pink and yellow colors, holding her dress up, as she walked alongside a man who was dressed in a black suit. Alfred silently guessed they were married.

He suddenly felt a cold gust of air, make it's way up his arm, into his skin, forming goosebumps. It made him frightened, as he began to sense some sort of evil mixed within the air.

Demon.

Alfred swooped toward the presence, feeling colder by the minute. He looked down, and saw Ivan, who was leaning over a man taking what it seemed, a glowing orb. No, a soul.

"Ivan!" Alfred called out, and landed behind Ivan, who was dressed in a black coat. The demon turned around, and looked at him with his violet eyes. He stood up, holding the soul in his hand. He stalked over to Alfred, dropping the man's body on the dirty ground.

"Privyet Fredka, I did not expect to see you here." Ivan opened his mouth, and plopped the blue orb in his mouth, swallowing it. "Hm.. delicious."

Alfred looked at the dead body on the floor. Poor man, he must have had children, or a good family. He silently blessed his family, then sighed.

"Me neither Ivan and-" He looked up and looked up at the demon who had started walking toward the crowd. Alfred frowned and followed him.

"Where do you live?" Ivan hummed. Alfred looked away. Why on Earth would he want to know that?

"I'm not tellin' you." Alfred mumbled. Ivan grinned devilishly. A kind of grin that would scare you into thinking that he was your mother.

"Let me guess, you live up there?" Ivan pointed to a brick building away from them. Alfred looked up at him in shock.

"N-no!"

Ivan's grin grew larger. "Yes you do, do not lie."

Alfred huffed as they both walk out of the crowd, to an empty sidewalk.

"Fine, I live there. How did you figure out?" Alfred asked, looking at him with his blue eyes.

Ivan shook his head, and looked around the city, dodging a horse who was trotting by with a carriage.

"I saw you on the rooftop a couple of days ago." Ivan stated after a while, sending glares to a group of children, walking with their mother.. Alfred watched him closely.

"You mean when we met?"

Ivan nodded, his silver-snow hair shaking with him. Alfred looked at him as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought, then turning back to him.

"Ah...Fredka, you cannot tell anyone about our…..friendship." Alfred could tell the demon was struggling saying that word.

"Why not?" Alfred asked, looking at him with worried eyes. Can't tell anyone? What does he mean? It's not like he had anyone to tell anyway.

"Just don't!" Ivan growled., then looked at him with stern eyes. "You are too young to understand."

"No im not!" Alfred barked, crossing his arms, standing in front of Ivan.

"Da, you are. Seven hundred years? You are kidding me, right?" Ivan laughed, walking around him. Alfred looked at him with hurt eyes, and followed him. He wasn't that young, right?

"W-will you tell me when i'm older then?" Alfred asked hopefully. Ivan looked at him, then turned his head to the front again.

"Da, maybe."

"Okay." Alfred replied, walking with him. He still understand why he couldn't. Maybe it was a demon thing. It could be, Alfred wasn't a demon so he didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a demon as well. Killing people for souls? No thanks. It was better watching stars then doing that. But he still couldn't help but ask.

"What's being a demon like?" Alfred asked after a while. Ivan looked at him weirdly.

"Hard, very hard." Ivan said, looking at him after a while.

"Imagine, always having to feed on human souls, pouncing on them, ripping their chest open, then quickly peeling the skin, then taking away the meat, to find the soul in the middle of the body, in the rib cage, then cracking the bone, as blood squirts everywhere. Then reaching out to grab the soul, and swallowing it."

Alfred shivered, as Ivan laughed. He looked at Alfred with a grin over his pursed lips.

"So that's your soul purpose? To feed on souls?" Alfred asked, looking up at him.

"Hmmm, nyet, I was only kidding. We demons feed on misery of humans." Ivan said. Alfred blinked. Misery? Why on misery? Humans should be happy.

"oh..." Alfred said, looking down, beginning to walk slower. Ivan glanced at him.

"What is wrong?" Ivan asked, bringing Alfred's attention again. He looked up at him, looking at the concerned eyes.

"Nothing, i'm just a little grossed out by that killing thing, that's all." Alfred replied. It was true, right? He _was_ feeling a bit sick. Ivan raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"Ah, because your little angel heart could not take it?" He mocked. Alfred scowled at him. Little heart? This guy was just rude! But it was sort of true, right? He couldn't really deal with blood and stuff.

"No, uh...maybe. it just seems weird to me." Alfred replied. Ivan tilted his head to the side.

"How so?" Ivan asked again, studying his face. Alfred shifted his eyes to the left.

"Ripping their chest open in such a way? People should die peacefully."

Ivan narrowed his eyes at him. Alfred pursed his lips. Did he say something wrong?

"Well, not all die peacefully. " Ivan said after a moment of silence. "You have to wake up. The world isn't a paradise you can live in."

Alfred sighed. Duh, of course he knew that. Why did Ivan have to treat him like such a child? "I know but still...I wish I could-"

"What? You could what? Save them? You can't Alfred, and you know that."

Now it was Alfred's turn to narrow his eyes. Can't? Who says he can't? Helping people was his job!

"Yes i can! I can try!" Alfred argued, as they turned a right.

"No! no, you can't!"Ivan shot back. How dare he? Yes he can! Ivan wasn't the one who taught him how to be an angel!

"How do you know?!" Alfred asked angrily.

Ivan scoffed. "Because i am older." Alfred fused with anger, He had enough!

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! AGE DOESN'T DOESN'T MATTER!" Alfred yelled. Ivan shook his head.

"Age does matter idiot! I could kill you right on the spot if i wanted to!" Ivan growled at him. Alfred blinked. It was true...he could possibly die. He hadn't thought about that until now, but Ivan wouldn't do that, right?

"But you haven't yet! So there!" He pointed out. Ivan pursed his lips tightly.

"Because I must keep my word." He replied hesitantly. Alfred tilted his head.

"Word? you mean of being my friend?"

Ivan nodded. "Da." Alfred sighed in relief

"So you can't kill me?"

"I could, if i wanted. but lucky for you, I like keeping my words." Ivan smiled, turning to the right with Alfred following him.

Contracts? Deals? Words? Alfred was confused.

"Words? I thought demons made deals?" He asked.

"We do. Not all do what I do though." Ivan replied, moving his mouth to the side of his face in thought.

"Who did you make deals with?" Alfred asked, looking at him closely. Maybe the other made a deal with a famous person! That would be amazing.

"Mortals. I ate their souls afterwards." Of course the demon would want souls.

"Nice deal." He stated, as Ivan arched a brow.

"Very. It was delicious." Ivan gave a slight smirk.

"I don't get you and souls!" Alfred pointed out after a while. Ivan shook his head.

"I don't get you and saving people." Alfred glanced at Ivan who was surrently, looking ahead.

"Touche." He smiled. Alfred yawned suddenly. Ivan chuckled.

"Hmmm. Tired?" Alfred pouted.

"No!" Ivan sighed.

"Go on and sleep. I will have another conversation with later." Ivan walked away from Alfred. Alfred frowned, and walked after him again.

"But-"

"Go on! I will talk to you when you are not weak!" Ivan interrupted. Alfred sighed. He's not _weak. _

"Okay! Fine! Bye friend!" He called out as he watched Ivan look at him.

"Goodbye comrade." Ivan said, as he dissolved into black smoke.

Alfred smiled, as he heard him say that. Wow. they were actually friends? Sweet!He walked to an alleyway, making sure no one was watching. Nobody. Of course! It was midnight, no one was out at this time.

He spread his wings, and shot up, laughing, feeling the air against his face smoothly. He flew more, closing his eyes when he collided into something. "Oof!"

"Sorry, and I- Alfred?"

Alfred opened his eyes and gaped at what he bumped into. It wasn't a it, no it was a person. It was his good friend. The one who actually cared about him.

"Mathew!"


End file.
